Rechargeable nonaqueous electrolytic batteries are chemical batteries. Upon charging and discharging of a battery, an electrical current which is applied from a current collecting material is sent toward a positive polarity material of a positive electrode layer, followed by reaction of the positive pole material of the positive electrode layer. This results in outward release of ions, which are then absorbed in a negative electrode layer. Adversely, during discharge, those ions which were absorbed in the negative electrode layer are drawn out to return to the positive electrode layer. It has generally been believed that this reaction time controls charge/discharge speeds.
Additionally in rechargeable batteries, attempts have been made to fabricate an electrode structure by coating on a surface of current collecting material a mixture of an active electrode material and an assistant agent for promotion of electrical conduction, and then bonding by the adhesive force of a binder the active electrode material and the conduction assistant to the surface of the current collecting material. Unfortunately, this approach is faced with a risk which follows: when an increased amount of conduction assistant is added in order to enhance the electrical conductivity of the electrode structure, the binder increases in amount, resulting in a likewise increase in electrical resistance of the electrode structure.
Another approach is disclosed (see Published Japanese Patent Application No. JP-A-2000-58063), which adheres, without the use of any binder, a conductive material to an active electrode material by vapor deposition or sputter techniques to thereby ensure that the resultant surface coverage factor falls into a range of from 40% to 80%. However, when coating the surface of active electrode material at such the increased coverage of 40-80%, it is doubtful that it is possible to sufficiently derive the inherent characteristics and functions of the active electrode material. More specifically, it is also considered that a coated film can disturb or impede the release and absorption of ions by means of the active electrode material made of LiCoO2 or the like, and that a membrane adhered by vapor deposition or sputtering to the active electrode material surface blocks a location for reaction of the active electrode material. Note here that the presence of such membrane makes it difficult to enhance the electrical conductivity between active electrode materials, because it does not protrude from the active electrode material surface.